The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of handle or handgrip for a pole or the like, especially a ski pole, the handle comprising a guide surface for the thumb, the metacarpus (hereinafter simply conveniently referred to as the palm of the hand) and the fingers.
Although as a matter of convenience in the discussion the handle of this development will be described in conjunction with its preferred use for a ski pole, it should be readily apparent that the use thereof is not strictly limited to this environment, but where otherwise possible can be used as the handle for other types of poles or the like. Hence, the term or expression "handle for a ski pole", or equivalent or like meaning terminology, is not to be construed in a limiting sense as used herein.
The conventional handles for ski poles are constructed such that they can be grasped at one side by the thumb and at the other side by the remaining fingers or digits. Consequently, the thumb and the fingers are located to different sides of the handle or handgrip. When the ski pole becomes stuck in the snow or otherwise during poling while skiing, typically when skiing around curves or when taking a fall, oftentimes the thumb becomes jammed or subjected to crushing injuries due to the fact that the thumb is held back by the handle. Also there can arise shoulder injuries if the entire hand and thus the arm is restrained by the handle of a ski pole which suddenly becomes stuck. This can be explained in the following manner: When taking a fall the hand opens with a reflex movement i.e. instinctively. In particular, the thumb tends to spread away from the hand. The stuck handle exerts a reaction force upon the arch or dome portion between the fingers and the thumb, so that the latter is thrown out of joint.